


At His Mercy

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, Sticky Sex, Unintentional Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quickstrike gets caught in one of Tarantulas' webs. The spider takes advantage of having his little subordinate all tied up and waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At His Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long to write x___x I've had this going for over two months and I just could never get around to finishing it. It doesn't get a good title though because I'm in a rush for work but hey, It's finally up though, so I hope you all like it!

“A-Are ya sure about this, Bossbot?” the Fuzor stuttered, shifting around uncomfortably.

Tarantulas chuckled, dragging his claws down the smaller mech’s chest. “Oh don’t worry, little Fuzor...” He reached a hand up to gently test the strength of the web he’d caught his subordinate in. Quite sturdy, as he’d left it.

The Fuzor hadn’t struggled too much then…

Earlier that solar-cycle Quickstrike had somehow managed to tangle himself up in the tarantula’s web. The scientist wasn’t entirely sure how it happened, but it had taken well over three mega-cycles for the spider to find him. It would have helped his search if Quickstrike hadn’t been so uncharacteristically quiet, but then again Tarantulas wasn’t exactly complaining about finding the little mech all strung up and waiting for him.

After all he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about fragging Quickstrike through every available surface in the lair.

“Nngh… Bossbot…” Quickstrike arched as best as he could with the web restraining him, staring up at the spider with large optics. A shiver passed through his frame and he couldn’t suppress the whimper that erupted from his vocalizer from the anticipation of what the larger mech had planned for him.

Chuckling, Tarantulas traced a claw down the center of the mech’s chassis before stopping over the hybrid’s heated panel, circling the spike cover with his finger a few times just to make the little mech writhe and groan in pleasure. “So eager already, Quickstrike?” The scientist purred, mandibles flaring in triumph as the cover finally retracted beneath his touch and Quickstrike’s spike pressurized.

“Only… Only fer y-you… Bossbot…!” The Fuzor moaned as his spike was taken into Tarantulas’ tight grip and pumped slowly. He eased his hips into the rhythm as much as the web would allow, which wasn’t very much at all, and mewled in pleasure.

“Only for me, hm…?” The larger mech echoed, swiping his thumb over the little slit at the tip of Quickstrike’s spike, collecting the transfluid that had leaked out. The Fuzor whined as the hand left his equipment completely, watching with lust-blown optics as the Tarantulas drank the fluid from his hand with an appreciative shudder.

The Fuzor nodded slowly. “Only you…” Quickstrike just about whispered as he watched the larger mech clean his claws of the transfluid, completely transfixed on the scene before him. The scientist’s actions sent another flood of arousal through his systems, making his spike twitch in interest.

That seemed to bring the spider’s attention back to his restrained subordinate, his visor glowing bright with lust and excitement as he raked his gaze along the smaller mech’s frame. “Mm… I wonder what your valve is like if your spike is this eager for my attention, hm, Fuzor?” He teased, gently sliding his hands along the mech’s thighs and making the hybrid squirm and huff.

Tarantulas slid his hands back towards the smaller mech’s aft, giving the backside a light squeeze just to make Quickstrike yelp in surprise, and began working at the web there, disentangling it from his legs and freeing the limbs from the sticky trap.

The hybrid reveled in his freedom for only a moment when his thighs were lifted and pinned back into the web, only this time they were spread invitingly to give the spider better access to his valve. “Ahn… Boss…” Quickstrike moaned, watching intently as the scientist knelt down, now helm-level with his interfacing panel.

“Shh…” Tarantulas cooed, dragging his claws down the hybrid’s abdomen, past his twitching spike, all the way down to his valve cover. The seams were already flooding with lubricant, and some had even trickled down his thighs and aft. “You’re soaked, aren’t you…?” The spider purred, tracing the seams with his claw.

Quickstrike let out a strangled groan at the sensation, attempting to buck into the touch. “Ah, ah, ah. None of that.” Tarantulas chided. He took more of the lubricant on his claws and brought them to his mouth, drinking the bittersweet liquid with a barely-restrained moan. “Open for me, Fuzor.” The scientist commanded, rubbing the center of the panel with his thumb to coax the cover open.

The hybrid gave a sharp gasp as the cool air of the cave assaulted his heated equipment when the cover slid back, and a resulting hot gush of lubricant trickled down his aft. Not a second after the port was revealed Tarantulas was pressed between his legs, eagerly collecting the lubricant that had gushed out.

The little Fuzor could only hiccup and gasp his pleasure as the spider’s mandibles eagerly skittered over the puffed folds of Quickstrike’s valve, guiding the lubricant into his mouth and moaning wantonly with each taste. It was a strange and heady mix of not enough and so good, and Quickstrike was coming apart at the seams as the little appendages flicked over the rim of his valve.

Tarantulas, for his part, seemed to be in complete bliss just tasting the fluid. The taste was igniting a darker, more feral side he hadn’t indulged in so long, and really, how long had it been since he last tasted mech-fluid? Too long, he decided with a satisfied hum.

Clawed thumbs spread the swollen folds of Quickstrike’s valve apart, completely baring the sensitive equipment to the spider’s searching mandibles. The Fuzor gave a particularly loud moan as the little appendages simultaneously brushed over his anterior node and pressed just inside the rim of his valve, igniting the first cluster of sensors within. “Ahn… Boss… Bossbot Ah can’t…last like this.” He admitted with a strangled groan. It was too much, too good…!

The spider spared a glance up at his subordinate and felt his spike twitch behind its cover. The little Fuzor was writhing in ecstasy, his optics offline, helm thrown back, and his chassis heaving with each heavy ex-vent he expelled. The mech was completely debauched.

To Tarantulas, there was nothing more beautiful.

The scientist relented in his feasting (or _torture_ in Quickstrike’s case) and got to his pedes with a small chuckle. He gently ran his hands along the Fuzor’s armor, tucking his claws into seams and plucking at the sensitive wiring beneath.

Quickstrike was running impossibly hot from his superior’s teasing, and the too-soft touches were doing nothing to quell his charge. “Bossbot… Tarantulas…” The small mech began, voice wobbly with need. “Ah need more… Yer spike… _Please_ …!”

“And what makes you think I should give it to you, hm?” Tarantulas teased, pressing his fingertips between the rubbery lips and slowly dragging upwards from the rim to the anterior node, rubbing over the sensor-laden nub a few times before plunging back down to circle the clenching rim.

“Uhn… P-Primus…” Quickstrike breathed, ex-vents hiccupping and hips twitching. “Please Boss, Ah’ve been so good fer ya… Ah do everythin’ ya ask of me.” He tried, _pleaded_ really. “Ah’ll do anythin’ fer ya…”

Pressing a single finger in the soaked valve, Tarantulas raised his free hand to gently scratch under the Fuzor’s chin. “I know, my little Fuzor, I know.” He cooed sympathetically. He leaned in close to the mech’s audials. “That’s what makes you so perfect… You’re _mine_ and _mine_ _alone_.” He pumped the digit in and out of the Fuzor’s valve, making the little hybrid quiver and mewl. “You’re not like _her_ …”

Quickstrike onlined his optics and turned to look at his superior. “Nothin’ like her, Boss…” He vowed. “Only yers… Love you so much…” He admitted, gasping as another finger was added, the two digits gently stretching and rubbing the walls of the clenching valve. It was a little sting, but the amount he was lubricating compensated quite well.

“I know you do, Fuzor…” Tarantulas whispered, angling his hand just right as he thrust his fingers right into the sensitive ceiling node and making Quickstrike keen, clenching down hard on the fingers to try and keep them pressed there. The spider was having none of it, and Quickstrike’s cry of distress as he pulled his fingers away from the array all together was utterly pitiful, but he knew the Fuzor would appreciate what was coming next.

The Fuzor shifted eagerly as he heard the distinct ‘snik’ of Tarantulas’ spike cover retracting and a hiss as the mech’s spike pressurized. He all but moaned when he caught sight of the large appendage, imagining how much havoc it could wreak on his innermost sensors.

Tarantulas chuckled as a dribble of lubricant leaked out of the little mech’s valve as he took in the spider’s size. He ran his fingers through the liquid and collected some on the tips, rubbing it over the length of his spike. He cleaned the excess off oh his hand with his mandibles and lined up to the quivering opening, locking gazes with the Fuzor as he finally pushed into that heavenly heat.

With one thrust Tarantulas was fully sheathed in the Fuzor, and Quickstrike gasped in relief as he was finally filled. There was a little sting from the stretch of having such a large partner, and their hasty preparation certainly wasn’t a big help, but the hybrid was relishing everything the spider was giving him.

“Mmm… Quickstrike.” Tarantulas moaned, low and almost inaudible, but it was certainly there and Quickstrike felt his valve clench down harder on the spike filling him. The scientist caught this of course and his mandibles flared in amusement and he gave a low chortle. “Oh, you like it when I say your name like that, hm Quickstrike?”

“Ahn… Yes! Please Tarantulas!” The Fuzor squirmed and thrashed against the web, trying to thrust his hips into the spider’s. His valve was squeezing down on the spike like a vice and Tarantulas hissed, bucking involuntarily into the tight channel. The action made Quickstrike cry out in bliss, throwing his helm back and his whole frame tensing.

Taking this as a cue that the hybrid was more than ready to begin, Tarantulas gently drew his spike out of the wet heat, leaving only the tip inside. Whining, Quickstrike brought his gaze back down to lock with Tarantulas’, optics bright and half-lidded in pleasure. “Please Bossbot…” He whispered, clutching the mech closer to him and clenching his valve down on the tip still within him. “More…please.”

“Yes…” He moaned, slowly pushing back into the shivering Fuzor. “Shh, I’ve got you…” Tarantulas murmured against the smaller mech’s audial, starting a slow but hard rhythm. He looked down to watch the hybrid’s soaked valve take him in again and again, listening intently to the squelchy noises that accompanied their coupling.

“T-Taran…-Tarantulas!” Quickstrike gasped as the spider jabbed against his ceiling node with each thrust inwards. “Nngh… Good, so good…!” He mewled, throwing his helm back and getting completely lost in the sensations.

It was coming to an end far quicker than either of them wanted, and Tarantulas began thrusting hard and fast, intent to bring them both to that pinnacle of pleasure they were both so desperate for. He brought a hand down to the mech’s array and gently rubbed at the swollen anterior node, circling it with his thumb a few times and watching how everything hitched and bucked on the little Fuzor.

“Good mech…” Tarantulas whispered, pulling the hybrid into each thrust. All the stimulation, everything the spider was doing to him, finally caught up on Quickstrike and the Fuzor screamed as overload raced through his circuitry. He bucked frantically, his valve cycling down tightly on the spider’s spike as fluid gushed out around it.

The Fuzor’s overload triggered Tarantulas’ own and he moaned, slowly pumping his transfluid into the clenching valve. Each clench felt like heaven, and both bots slowly came to a halt in their bucking and thrusting as they came out of their blissful stupors.

“Mm… Tarantulas…” Quickstrike whispered tiredly, nuzzling into the spider’s chest plate. Tarantulas chuckled down at the Fuzor and pulled out of the sopping valve, watching as their fluids poured out with nothing more to hold them in. The Fuzor squirmed at the feeling of the liquid dripping from his array, but he didn’t seem too bothered by it, so Tarantulas just went about disentangling his limbs from the web.

Freed at long last from the web, Quickstrike wrapped around his new lover, feeling the wear in his limbs from being stuck in such a position for so long. “Tired, Boss…” He mumbled, nearly into recharge already.

Clicking his mandibles in amusement, Tarantulas gently scooped up his subordinate and taking him to a more suitable part of their base for cleaning. He’d worry about the ruined web later; For now he decided they both needed a good cleaning and some recharge.

They could work later.

 

-End-


End file.
